Lo desea, lo obtiene
by Llini Guisli
Summary: Acercó el rostro al de él, siempre altanera. "Un Slytherin siempre obtiene lo que desea", dijo. Y mientras las luces rojas y verdes recorrían los pasillos de Hogwarts, Fred no puso mayor oposición. Fred/Pansy. Regalo para Luzbelita.


¡Hola, y muy feliz Navidad! :D  
Este fic fue escrito para el amigo invisible organizado en el foro _Weird Sisters_; me tocó escribir un Fred/Pansy para **Luzbelita**, siendo que nunca había escrito sobre ninguno de ellos, pero creo que estoy conforme con el resultado.

Luzbelita, espero que, si bien no estoy segura de que sea algo así lo que te imaginabas, lo disfrutes tanto como disfruté yo el escribirlo :D (Cosa que fue más o menos a las cinco de la mañana un par de noches, pero bueno xd.) Si hay OoC... perdóname, pero es que no estaba del todo segura de cómo manejarlos. En serio, al comienzo le tenía miedo a la pareja, pero después me terminó gustando xd. Pero, ya en serio, ¡muy, muy feliz Navidad! Espero que te guste.

**

* * *

**

**Lo desea, lo obtiene**

Luces por todos lados; hechizos rozando las cabezas de cada uno de los magos que se enfrentaban, incansables, a muerte, entre las paredes de Hogwarts.

_Avada kedavra, crucio_… Nadie escatimaba en maldiciones imperdonables. Había ya muchos caídos: hombres y mujeres, también estudiantes, yacían en el suelo, frígidos e inexpresivos, sin que nadie reparase en ellos más que para no pisarlos, demasiado ocupados, tanto mortífagos como miembros de la Orden del Fénix, en evitar que un rayo verde los alcanzara.

Fred Weasley, mientras tanto, corría. Su respiración agitada y corazón acelerado, para él tan estruendosos —_resuenan en su cabeza, evidencian su temor_—, pasan totalmente desapercibidos para el resto de los magos. Dobló en una esquina, apresurado, con la varita en alto y los ojos muy abiertos. La sonrisa había desapareció mucho tiempo atrás de su rostro.

—¡George! —gritó, tan alto como fue capaz.

No estaba ahí tampoco. Llevaba más de quince minutos sin verlo. "Voy a buscar ayuda", había dicho, antes de desaparecer en una esquina, mientras las luces seguían llenando el ambiente; rojas, verdes, fugaces, mortales. Fred, decidido a encontrar a su hermano —un nudo en su garganta a modo de anticipación, las manos sudadas asiendo firmemente la varita—, se movía veloz entre los destellos, sorteando entre saltos las maldiciones mortales.

¿Por qué no volvía? El temor se anidaba en su pecho y lo hacía retumbar con pesadez en inconstancia, llevando a su mente imágenes horribles; imágenes de verde y sangre, de George y gritos, verde y gritos, George y sangre…

Vio frente a sí, pocos metros más adelante, un grupo de mortífagos que avanzaba, terrible y destructivo, hacia donde él se encontraba. Sabiéndose sin posibilidad de derrotar a todos juntos, con un paso se adelantó hasta el refugio que se formaba tras la estatua que más cerca tenía. Los enmascarados pasaron frente a él sin notar el escondite, aún lanzando maleficios a diestra y siniestra. Ojalá George no se los hubiera encontrado…

—_¡Crucio!_

Mil cuchillos se clavaron en su carne, desde fuera de la piel y dentro de sus entrañas, rasgando, trizando, rompiendo y desgarrando. Se contrajo por el dolor y sus piernas cedieron; tumbando en el suelo, se obligó a reprimir un grito, un lamento que delataría su posición a, probablemente, más mortífagos. Mientras su cuerpo se recomponía para volver a dar paso al dolor de navajas en la piel —_en la piel, la carne, huesos y vísceras_— sus ojos se bañaron en lágrimas que, rebeldes, salieron contra su voluntad.

—Veo que a los Gryffindor no se les da muy bien aguantar el dolor. —Su voz, para él distante y apagada, parecía un siseo aterrador. —¿O es sólo a los pobretones traidores a la sangre?

Fred alzó la cabeza con dificultad, apenas soportando el dolor que aquello suponía.

—_Parkinson._

Casi escupió el nombre, denotando todo el aborrecimiento que la chica provocaba en él. Intentó elevar el brazo, sacudir la varita; a la mitad del movimiento un _expelliarmus_ bien ejecutado lo obligó a soltar la única arma a la que había podido aferrarse. Su única defensa.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí, Parkinson? —inquirió él desde el suelo, calculando mentalmente cuántas posibilidades tenía de alcanzar su varita sin que lo mataran en el intento. Cero. —¿No te mandaron fuera de acá? ¿O es que se soltó tu correa y Malfoy te está silbando?

Su gesto se tornó en una mueca de desdén, bordeando el asco. Lo examinó con la mirada, atenta a cada movimiento; parecía oscilar entre la opción de matarlo ahí mismo y hacerlo sufrir un poco más. Al cabo de unos segundos sus labios esbozaron algo similar a una sonrisa, aunque débil y poco decidida. Había optado por lo segundo.

—Cuida tu vocabulario, Weasley. Me da la impresión de que no estás en posición de hacer bromas en este momento.

Bastó un leve movimiento de varita y un _"crucio"_ susurrado para que su cuerpo volviera a arder. Manos, ojos, pecho y espalda… todo dolía. Volvió a buscar la varita con la mirada y, sabiéndola a menos de dos metros de su mano, decidió hacer un esfuerzo por cogerla, pero no alcanzó a extender el brazo diez centímetros cuando un grito de dolor —_angustia_— volvió a surgir. Apretó los párpados y juntó su aliento antes de dirigirse a la chica, acompañando sus palabras con cierto tono burlesco.

—Veo que al menos _una_ cosa saben hacer bien los Slytherin.

La sonrisa socarrona de Parkinson se acentuó. Con un par de movimientos de varita se encargó de que el sufrimiento de Fred se convirtiera en agonía, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo, por cuenta propia, se erguía.

Vio, medio entre sombras difusas y sonidos apagados, cómo Pansy Parkinson se le acercaba lentamente, con la varita aún en alto y los ojos clavados en los de él. Con una mano apretó el brazo derecho del chico contra la pared, y subió la varita a su cuello. Incluso el contacto duro de la madera, aunque suave, le resultaba insoportable, como si estuviera tan lleno de magulladuras que hasta el agua podría herirlo.

Y, de pronto, el dolor cesó.

Temblaba un poco, y tenía entumecido el brazo. _"Primer Cruciatus de mi vida"_, pensó. Apenas si distinguía sonidos, y aunque veía con claridad los labios de la chica moviéndose, sus palabras dirigiéndose a él, le costó un buen poco entender qué le decía. El empuje que ejercía con la varita se hizo más fuerte a medida que hablaba.

—Así que, como debes saber… —desde su nueva posición Fred miró la varita y casi sintió un vuelco en el corazón al verla a una distancia imposible de alcanzar dada su situación—, en este castillo hay algo que el Señor de las Tinieblas quiere. Y yo se lo llevaré.

Quizá si se pudiera correr dos pasos hacia delante… ¿Por qué no aparecía George? Lo necesitaba ahí, en ese preciso momento. _Junto a él._

—Créeme, no es difícil colarse entre un grupo de chiquillos asustados.

La presión de la varita dejaba roja su piel, marcándola con sutileza, y Fred creía que si tragara —_saliva, miedo, tensión_— su garganta explotaría.

—Porque un Slytherin siempre obtiene lo que desea.

Iba a preguntarle amablemente _qué mierda es lo que quieres, Parkinson_, cuando notó la cercanía de sus rostros; la chica, altanera, con una ceja arqueada y la mano manteniendo su brazo inmovilizado; su pulso marcaba la varita que Fred tenía en el cuello, y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban con cada milímetro que dejaba de existir entre él y ella.

Fred estaba seguro de que ella lo notaba. Las pulsaciones de su corazón precipitándose constantemente y la sangre agolpada en su cabeza, su respiración agitada y la mandíbula apretada. Lo tenía a su merced. Y ella lo sabía. _La muy jodida lo sabía_. ¿Por qué si no haría lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué seguiría acortando la distancia, aflojando la presión de su mano y varita? ¿Por qué, más que para quebrarlo por dentro, hacerlo estallar y acoplarse sus piezas al mismo tiempo?

Casi contó las milésimas de segundo que le tomó a la Slytherin posar sus labios sobre los de él. No fue cuidadosa, ni delicada, sino más bien brusca, casi violenta. Desordenada. En un principio limitándose a mover los labios encima de los suyos, sin esperar respuesta alguna; succionando, mordiendo, lamiendo a tiempos y presionando con urgencia. Cuando con la lengua intentó abrirse paso a la boca de él —_demandante, agresiva_—, el cuerpo del joven se tensó. Se crispó ante la duda y el desconcierto, los ojos bien abiertos y las manos apretadas.

Podría haber soltado una verborrea interminable e incontenible enumerando los motivos de por qué aquello estaba _mal_, pero en lugar de eso —_sabe lo que hace, no hay tiempo, no hay leyes_— Fred Weasley entreabrió los labios y buscó la lengua de la chica con la suya. Pansy redujo un poco más la presión en el cuello de él, quien dio un paso hacia delante para acercarse más a ella, obligándola a retroceder unos centímetros para no perder el equilibrio.

Oía con claridad los efectos de la guerra alrededor suyo, mas nada indicaba que los combatientes se vieran afectados por un Gryffindor y una Slytherin besándose —era casi una batalla, tácita y devastadora— en un recodo semioculto tras las estatuas del castillo que no formaban parte de la batalla. El sentido de realidad se perdía, menguaba a momentos y ellos parecían fuera de contexto en medio de todo aquello.

Entonces él llevó las manos a la cintura de la chica, liberándose de su agarre sin encontrar oposición alguna, y las coló con brutalidad entre su ropa, sorprendiéndola. No se lo esperaba, pero aquello no le impidió sonreír con descaro sobre la boca del chico, la respiración entrecortada y sus rostros a medio iluminar por las precarias luces que llagaban desde los pasillos. Él dio otro paso adelante.

—Por suerte —dijo él entre jadeos, sonriendo también con sorna—, en Gryffindor nos encargamos de que aquello no suceda demasiado.

La joven abrió los ojos de golpe y se separó un par de centímetros de él, comprendiendo lo que sucedía. La presión en el cuello de Fred, antes ejercida por el arma de ella, ya no existía, por lo que no le fue difícil moverse hacia un lado (un movimiento veloz, ágil, evidencia de sus años como bateador) y, por las caderas, empujar a Pansy Parkinson fuertemente hacia atrás.

Bastó una zancada para que la varita que había perdido volviera a estar entre sus dedos.

Se arrojó al suelo en el momento preciso para captar por el rabillo del ojo una luz roja a centímetros de su cara. De lado, sin ver —_no hay tiempo que perder, ni siquiera para pensar_—, estiró el brazo esperando con todo su ser el estar apuntando en la dirección correcta.

—_¡Expelliarmus!_

Se oyó un golpe y un pequeño gemido, por lo que asumió que había alcanzado su objetivo. De pronto todo se volvía más rápido y los sonidos se tornaban secos, potentes, como si la realidad hubiera vuelto después de dar cabida a su encuentro. Fred giró el rostro y, efectivamente, la chica yacía en el suelo, desarmada.

—_¡Accio varita!_

Se reincorporó, ahora con dos varitas en su poder —_los labios húmedos, la garganta seca_—, y se preguntó qué debería hacer. Sin George (joder, dónde estaría) y probablemente rodeado de mortífagos, se sentía un tanto perdido. Pensó simplemente dejarla ahí, inerme, pero algo en su imagen —_las piernas desordenadas en el suelo, rodillas raspadas, los ojos rojos y los labios fruncidos, su expresión abandonada—_, algo que quizá tres minutos antes no estaba, le hizo sentir mal, culpable, ante la mera idea de hacerlo.

_Pensar rápido._

Entonces se dio cuenta de dónde estaba parado. Tras la tela que adornaba la piedra de aquella precisa pared, tras la estatua, estaba uno de los pasadizos que daban al exterior del castillo, de los pocos que no habían llegado a vigilar todavía. Apuntándole siempre al rostro, rodeó a la chica que permanecía sentada en el suelo viéndose incapaz de arremeter contra él, y arrancó de un tirón el adorno, para encontrarse frente a un túnel bloqueado por una masa contundente de rocas.

Nada que él no supiera manejar tras trabajar en Sortilegios Weasley. Agitó la varita y las rocas sucumbieron, como explotando por una fuerza inexistente al ojo humano; fue silencioso, perfecto. Fred se giró hacia la chica y, acompañado de un movimiento de varita en forma de amenaza, soltó un "levántate" imperante, grave.

—Sigue este corredor y saldrás de Hogwarts. Anda, apúrate. Y si se te ocurre decir a alguien de esta entrada… Te las verás con la Orden.

La vio dirigirle una mirada que no fue capaz de clasificar. Odio, asco, burla, incluso quizá (y nunca estuvo del todo seguro), preocupación.

—Oh, y, Parkinson… —la chica se detuvo, mas no lo encaró—. Pasta de dientes.

Desde la distancia notó un pequeño estremecimiento en sus hombros. Giró el torso para encararlo, sus ojos oscuros expresando impotencia y rabia, mientras en apenas un susurro le decía: _"No eres la gran cosa después de todo, Weasley"_. Entonces se perdió definitivamente en el pasadizo, mientras él sentía un extraño peso en el pecho. Decepción, quizá; hubiera esperado oír cualquier cosa menos eso, y sentir lo que fuera menos aquello. _¿A qué se refería?_

Oyó pasos a su espalda, y al dar media vuelta se sintió enormemente aliviado de ver a Percy trotando a paso cansado hacia él, divisándolo tras la estatua.

—Justo a tiempo, Perce —exclamó, quizá demasiado alegremente, demasiado disimulado como para ser creíble—; estaba por sellar esta entrada. Vamos, ayúdame con las piedras.

No hizo preguntas, y a Fred no le extrañó; después de tanto tiempo sin dirigirse la palabra, parados ahora entre escombros y con personas saliendo heridas, Lord Voldemort en las afueras del castillo, ¿a quién podía llamarle especialmente la atención su aspecto azorado y cabello revuelto? Los hechos decían que a nadie.

Se movía automáticamente, casi sin pensar en los hechizos que realizaba. En sus labios persistía aquella sensación de cosquilleo, de una humedad que no era la propia, y las palabras de Pansy resonaban en su cabeza como advertencias, como una especie de mantra en eterna repetición, sin deformarse, sin alterarse más que la voz de quien las pronunciaba, cada vez más profunda y más terrible, cada vez más fascinante…

"_Un Slytherin siempre obtiene lo que desea"_.

Apenas si estaba consciente de lo que hacía cuando Percy le llamó la atención y blandió la varita, antes de dar un paso adelante. Y mientras observaba cómo dos encapuchados se les acercaban dispuestos a atacar, pensó que quizá, siendo tan incierto su futuro, por los dos minutos en que un león y una serpiente se encontraron tras una estatua en los corredores de Hogwarts, el que un Slytherin obtuviera lo que deseaba no había estado del todo mal.

* * *

**Sobre el Fic: **Así que, ¿qué tal? Soy abierta a quejas y blabla xD. Hay un par de puntos que tengo que admitir que pueden generar dudas. Primero, ¿dónde están? La verdad (y perdónenme, por favor) no tengo idea de en qué piso se supone que están los pasadizos; necesitaba uno en el mismo piso que la Sala de los Menesteres (por la referencia a cuando se encuentran con el trío, saliendo de ahí), aunque, bueno... Siempre podemos asumir que después subieron o bajaron escaleras xd. También por lo de Malfoy (que Fred lo dice como sabiendo que está por ahí)... Aunque no me extrañaría que, siendo mortífago conocido, asumieran todos que estaba dentro del castillo. Y lo otro es cómo lo encontró Percy; sabía que estaban revisando las salidas, así que sabía dónde buscar. Eso creo que es todo lo que me dejó pensando.  
Y, bueno... Eso era ^^. Reviews y eso siempre serán agradecidos x). Así que, de nuevo... ¡Feliz navidad! :D

Espero que te haya gustado, Luzbelita (o al menos, que no haya estado muy mal xD).

:)


End file.
